


Desperation

by Onetruebirb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sweet, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: Rodimus has doubts beneath his bravado and Drift wants to soothe them with the help of Ratchet.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend that I just found in my drafts. Thought I could share it.

“...Oh well, you know...not as clever as you or Ratchet.”  
Rodimus shrugged continuing their conversation as he thumbed through a file folder absentmindedly while he chatted with Drift who was perched on the edge of his desk in the hab-suite the three of them shared. Rodimus’ captains quarters if anyone was going to put a label to it but it had since become the home to the Captain, his Second, and the retired Chief Medical Officer. 

Normally Drift would play back and make some quip as to how of course he was more clever than Rodimus but there was a tug in his field that Drift had come to recognize as the demon of self loathing and insecurity that occasionally reared its ugly head and took a chomp out of his vibrant lover’s spark. 

With a frown Drift hopped off the edge of the desk and walked around behind it, draping his arms around Rodimus’ shoulders and nuzzling against his audial flare. 

“Rodi~” He purred letting his lips tickle against his plating, “You’ve been doing paperwork forever it feels like.”

Rodimus sighed, spoiler drooping against Drift’s chest and the distressed pull of his field swept out more pronounced than before. 

“Well yeah...I have to do all of this, I’ve got to be a good captain. You already know what the rest of the crew think of me…” He murmured and Drift slid his servos down over his arms to pick up Rodimus’ and pull them away from the desk. 

“Drift…I gotta do this…” He repeated but Drift just nibbled at his audial and pulled him up out of his seat. 

“No, what you’ve got to do right now is come with me.” He cooed, twirling him around to face him before taking hold of his servos once again and pulling him close. “I think that it’s time you took a break, gorgeous, you don’t look good sitting down.” Drift teased trying to get Rodimus’ lips to quirk into a smile and when they didn’t he smooched his nose and dragged him back out of the office and through the living room directly through Ratchet’s line of sight. Catching the medic’s optics from where he had been half watching the holoscreen and half tinkering with some medical device he was trying to fix. 

The twang of the holoscreen shutting down and Ratchet’s heavy pedefalls hit Drift’s audials as he pulled Rodimus into their shared berthroom before finally letting him go. 

“Drift, what are you doing?” Rodimus asked and it pained Drift to hear the uncertainty in his normally cocky tone. “If you’re feeling frisky Ratchet wasn’t doing anything.”

“Actually I was doing quite a lot.” Ratchet rumbled from behind him, wrapping his arms around Rodimus from behind and smoothing his servos over his abdomen. “After all season six of River Monsters isn’t going to watch itself.” 

Drift couldn’t help but snort a little laugh loving how Ratchet had managed to let himself relax now that First Aid was officially CMO of the Lost Light. 

“Like I said, he wasn’t busy.” Rodimus mumbled, his words slurring off into a little gasp as Ratchet dove right in and licked a stripe from the base of his throat up to his audial before pressing his lips to the little divot under his audial that always made his knees go weak. 

“Mm...well if he wasn’t busy he certainly is now, is that alright with you my lovely Captain?” Drift purred softly as he lead the pair back towards the berth, nudging Ratchet with his servos until the back of his knees bumped the edge of the berth and he sat down pulling the young prime down into his lap with a little squeak of surprise. 

“I mean if you would prefer to go back and do paper work I suppose we could be persuaded to let you go…” Drift hummed as he looked down at the both of them already knowing Rodimus’ answer by the way his optics were half open and the soft whir of his vents. 

“I guess I could use that break you mentioned.” Rodimus said after a moment and Drift grinned, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

“Good...since you look like quite a snack all set up for me.” He cooed against his lover’s lips before deepening it. His engine growling at how pliant Rodi’s lips were as the parted for him and the soft way his vents hiccuped as Ratchet’s servos felt over every inch they could while Drift’s own digits tickled downwards to rub over his interface panels feeling them warm against his digits. 

“Open up for him, beautiful.” Ratchet cooed into his audial, pressing kisses to it while his digits teased into the slats of his vents making Rodimus squirm a little in his lap and he could tell without looking that Rodi’s cheeks would be flushed with energon already and there was the telltale snick of his valve cover snapping back. 

“What a good mech you are.” Ratchet purred, “I love you so much.”

Drift pulled away ever so slightly to add his opinion on the matter, “He’s the most wonderful mech...we do love you, so dearly.” He purred as his digits brushed over Rodimus’ valve lips feeling the slight slick of lubricant starting to form. 

Claiming him once again with his lips his digits found his outer node and brushed over it delicately at first before circling more firmly. Feeling Rodimus shudder and whine as his armor lifted to expel the heat building in his system only giving Ratchet more access to the tender plating and mechanisms underneath. Satisfied with the reactions he was getting Drift pressed on circling his outer node a few more times before slipping two of his digits down into the slick heat between his valve lips to tease over his entrance feeling the tight ring twitch and quiver against his digit tips until Rodimus had to break away from his lips to pant breath and Drift pressed forward. Attacking Rodi’s exposed throat as his helm tipped back against Ratchet’s shoulder with his lips and denta while his digits slid into his valve drawing a tender moan from him. 

“That’s it lovely, we’ve got you.” Ratchet murmured stroking over his abdomen in long gentle swipes. “You can let yourself go with us.”

Rodimus whimpered as Drift started to slowly pump his digits into him, thumb pressing up over his outer node to work circles over it until Rodi was gasping for vents and quivering around Drift’s digits. Overload sweeping through him in a soft crescendo that Drift worked him through to its very peak.

“Gorgeous…” Drift purred as he pulled back a little, kissing him softly before drawing his digits from his valve, making sure he had his wrung out lover’s attention before licking them clean. 

“Primus...you both are too much…” Rodimus groaned and Drift would have been happy with that except that upset tug was still flickering through his field. 

“Oh, hold on now, we aren’t done with you quite yet.” Drift told him as he sunk down to his knees, not giving Rodimus much of a warning as he pushed Ratchet’s knees apart and spread Rodi in his lap before burying his face in his valve. 

“Drift! Ah! Oh…” His words turned into a mix of his name and moans before they were muffled by Ratchet’s lips and Drift was left to his task. 

Tasting the sweet slick of lubricant against his glossa as he delved into his valve searching out the sensitive nodes that lay within already primed from his last overload. Occasionally licking up over his outer node to lick and suck at it before pressing back in. 

It didn’t take long before Rodimus was back on the cusp of overload and his armor was flaring and twitching. Drift able to taste the tang of it against his glossa before he let go and the hot rush of lubricant greeted him while Rodimus wailed out a moan before going limp in Ratchet’s lap and panting hard. 

Pulling back Drift kissed along the insides of Rodimus’ quivering thighs as Ratchet whispered sweet things in his audial. Checking to make sure he was alright while Drift cleaned his lips and stood back up stretching his field to mingle with Rodimus’ and finding nothing but sweet relaxed bliss greeting him. 

“Mm...Drift...please, I want to…” Rodimus hummed, lolling his helm to look at him with wonderfully love drunk optics.

“What do you want to do, Sweetspark?” Drift cooed back as he reached out to stroke his cheek and Rodimus nuzzled into his palm.

“I wanna suck your spike.” He murmured as he kissed Drift’s palm and nibbled at his thumb. 

“Oh, well I think we can arrange that, can’t we Ratchet? I know you’ve been eager to get your digits on that pretty little spark of his too. Perhaps we can compromise?” Drift hummed and Ratchet nodded. 

“Yes, I think we can.” He rumbled, picking Rodimus’ pliant frame up to lay him down in his lap, supporting his hips and shoulders over his thick thighs and allowing him the perfect place to toy with Rodi’s spark while Drift throat fragged him. 

Drift purred as he looked down at Rodimus’ upside down smile as he licked his lips, waiting so patiently as Drift finally released his spike and let it pressurize. Ratchet’s digits tracing over the invisible seam where his chest would part to reveal his spark chamber and so obediently Rodimus parted the plates opening up to his lover beautifully. 

“Good mech…” Ratchet praised, tracing around the edges of his spark chamber until they spiralled open to reveal the glowing heart of his spark that was already reaching out for Ratchet’s digits with greedy tendrils to wrap around them. 

“Such a responsive spark you have, so beautiful.” He cooed, gently stroking the outermost area drawing the spark where he wanted it with soft movements. 

It always amazed Drift just how comfortable Rodimus could be with them, so open and vulnerable to their every desire. He trusted them to handle his very spark and that did things to Drift deep down that he didn’t always want to admit. Primus he loved the mech.

Moving forward he pressed his spike between those waiting lips, letting Rodimus shift and angle till he was comfortable before sinking forward. The soft muffled noises Rodimus was making sending shivers up his spine and through his spike right to the very depths of his interface array. With the angle he was at he could give Rodimus everything he had right to the root feeling the tight squeeze of his intake around the head of his spike as he bottomed out and Drift groaned at the sensation. Stretching his field into Rodimus’ once again to test the waters and make sure he was alright and when he read nothing but contentment he began to move. 

-

Rodimus came to out of the cloud of bliss and pleasure fog to the warm sense of oil seeping into his joints and the thrum of two engines around him. Cradled safely in between the two mechs he loved more than anything else in the entire universe he couldn’t help but smile as he slowly opened his optics. He wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed but he knew he had been well and thoroughly taken care of. 

“How are you doing, gorgeous?” Drift’s voice purred into his audial, tired as well but still charming and silky. 

“Mmm…” He managed to get out not quite up to the task of talking, his intake rough and a little scratchy from thorough use but it didn’t hurt. 

“Rodimus?” Concern now, on Ratchet’s voice instead. 

“Give him a moment will you?” Drift again. 

“...’m good...I’m so good…” Rodimus purred sleepily as he leaned into Ratchet, resting his helm against his chest as he Drift’s servos rubbed over his back and spoiler kneading into all the areas that he loved to have massaged. 

“You did so good tonight, love, absolutely stunning.” Ratchet hushed pressing a kiss to the top of his helm. “You rest now, we’ve got you.”

Rodimus’ voice had escaped him again as he closed his optics, sinking back into the post interface fuzz and glow as his lover’s took care of him and he dipped off into recharge far before they ever got back into berth.


End file.
